Just For a Moment
by nessh
Summary: untuk saat ini saja, lupakan saja semuanya. Saat ini hanya ada kita, tidak ada yang lain, hanya kita. AU. Drinny.


**Disclaimer : i own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n: hmm... sekali lagi, aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikiranku, hehehe. enjoy the story :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Just For a Moment<strong>

**by nessh **

* * *

><p>Dia terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun hitam yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang merah terang. Sebenarnya ia merasa gaun ini terlalu terbuka dan terlalu mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sempurna. Tapi ibunya, tanpa sepengetahuannya, membongkar kopernya dan mengganti gaun merah muda yang tadinya akan dia pakai dengan gaun hitam ini.<p>

Dia menghela nafas, mau tidak mau dia harus mengenakan gaun ini atau pilihan lainnya adalah tidak menghadiri pesta kelulusan. Tentu ia memilih pilihan pertama, karena itulah ia memakai gaun itu walau sebenarnya itu bukan pesta kelulusannya, dia masih harus menghabiskan satu tahun lagi di sekolah.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar, hanya tinggal dia sendiri yang masih berada di kamarnya. Semua teman sekamarnya sudah turun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Inilah dia," gumamnya sebelum memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna senada dengan gaunnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan di depan perapian terlihat gelisah, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke lengan kursi. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu pasangannya turun untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusannya. Kedua sahabatnya sudah pergi lebih dulu ke Aula Besar, tempat pesta dilangsungkan.

"Tenanglah, mungkin dia hanya sedang berdandan. Kau tau kan kalau seorang gadis bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memoles wajahnya," kata salah satu sahabatnya beberapa lama yang lalu.

"Ya mate, aku tau bagaimana dia. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam hanya untuk mandi. Aku tidak tau apa saja yang dilakukannya di sana," tambah sahabatnya yang lain.

Dia menghela nafas. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa penantiannya ini tidak akan sia-sia.

Dan keyakinannya itu benar.

Dia langsung melompat bangun dan menoleh begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ia yakini sebagai pasangannya, karena orang lain sudah pergi sejak beberapa lama yang lalu. Matanya melebar melihat seorang gadis berambut merah terang yang mengenakan gaun hitam di hadapannya.

Gadis itu sangat cantik.

Dia nyengir, meraih tangan gadis itu lalu mengecupnya lembut. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik Ginny," bisiknya di telinga gadis itu.

Ginny terkikik pelan, "Kau juga terlihat tampan Harry. Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Harry tersenyum semakin lebar, ia mengecup pipi Ginny. "Pergi sekarang? Ron dan Hermione sudah pergi sejak tadi,"

Ginny mengangguk, ia mengalungkan lengannya di lengan Harry. "Tentu,"

Berdua mereka meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, mendorong lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan berjalan menuju Aula Besar.

"Selamat menikmati pesta kalian berdua!" seru Nyonya Gemuk pada Harry dan Ginny, ia terdengar tidak begitu senang. Mungkin karena fakta bahwa para siswa akan membangunkannya di tengah malam agar mereka bisa memasuki menara Gryffindor.

Harry dan Ginny tidak berkata banyak saat mereka berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Hanya komentar-komentar kecil seperti "lorongnya sepi sekali" atau "malam yang indah" yang meluncur dari bibir keduanya. Harry terlihat gelisah sedangkan Ginny terlihat tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tidak ada satu pun yang berusaha membuat suasana di antara mereka meleleh.

Aula Besar ditata dengan sangat rapi dan bagus. Semua meja panjang dikesampingkan, lalu bagian tengah ruangan digunakan untuk lantai dansa. Harry dan Ginny datang tepat saat Professor McGonagall selesai menyampaikan pidatonya untuk para lulusan.

"Harry! Syukurlah kau datang! Sekarang giliran kita!" Hermione berseru lega begitu melihat Harry dan Ginny memasuki ruangan, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Ron dan menarik Harry dari Ginny. "Maaf Gin, aku harus menculik pacarmu sekarang sebelum dia kabur lagi," ujarnya cepat pada Ginny.

Ginny tertawa, "Jangan khawatir Hermione, kau boleh menyimpannya selama kau mau,"

Hermione dan Harry ikut tertawa. Hermione menyikut Harry, mengisyaratkan pada Harry untuk segera mengikutinya ke depan. Harry mengangguk, ia mengecup pipi Ginny sekilas, "Aku akan segera kembali," bisiknya.

Ginny mengulum senyum dan mengangguk.

Hermione menarik Harry dengan tidak sabar untuk menjauhi Ginny dan berjalan menuju Professor McGonagall yang terlihat kesal menunggu di depan, bibirnya menipis menyerupai garis. Harry nyengir polos.

Ron berdiri di samping adiknya, kedua tangannya berada di saku, gesturnya sangat santai, berbeda dengan Ron yang Ginny kenal selama ini. "Kalian terlihat bahagia," ujarnya pada Ginny.

"Umm—ya. Kurasa begitu," Ginny memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Harry, Ginny?"

Pertanyaan Ron itu membuat Ginny menahan nafasnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang ia alami beberapa bulan belakangan, sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah keluarganya maafkan. Ginny menelan ludah, "Ya, Ron. Ya," hanya itulah yang bisa Ginny katakan.

Ron tersenyum, "Dan aku tau Harry juga mencintaimu,"

Ginny menelan ludah lagi, "Aku tau Ron. Aku tau,"

Harry dan Hermione, sebagai Ketua Murid, menyampaikan tentang kelulusan, Hogwarts dan betapa semua orang akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini suatu saat nanti. Hermione lebih banyak berbicara dibandingkan Harry, tentu saja, Harry tidak terlalu pintar berbicara di depan publik seperti ini, semua orang mengetahuinya dan memakluminya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Jika Harry kembali, katakan aku akan segera kembali," ujar Ginny.

Ron menoleh, dahinya berkerut. "Mau kemana kau?"

Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Urusan cewek," jawabnya singkat. Ginny tau jawaban ini sudah cukup untuk menyingkirkan rasa keingintauan Ron.

Ron mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Oh. Oke," kata Ron singkat sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke pesta.

Ginny menghela nafas lega dan langsung menyelinap keluar dari Aula Besar. Lorong terlihat sangat sepi karena semua orang dan hantu berada di Aula Besar, terlihat agak menyeramkan memang, tapi Ginny mengabaikannya dan berjalan keluar dari kastil Hogwarts.

Langit malam itu terlihat cerah, mungkin karena musim panas akan segera tiba, bintang-bintang bertaburan dan berkerlap-kerlip dengan cantiknya. Bulan terlihat mengintip dari balik awan gelap, memancarkan cahayanya ke sela-sela dedaunan di Hutan Terlarang, tempat Ginny berdiri sekarang.

"_Well, well_ Weasley,"

Ginny memutar tubuhnya, melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang pucat berdiri tidak jauh darinya, hanya terpisah beberapa langkah. "Malfoy," Ginny mengambil satu langkah mendekati Draco Malfoy.

Draco menyeringai, "Apa yang membuatmu berada di sini Weasley?" Draco melangkah maju.

"Alasanku sama dengan alasanmu, Malfoy,"

Draco mendengus, seringainya bertambah lebar. "Benarkah _Weasel_? Alasan yang sama?"

Ginny mengangguk, "Ya, _Ferret_, alasan yang sama,"

Jarak antara keduanya kini hanya terpisah beberapa inci. Di jarak sedekat ini Ginny harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Draco dan Draco harus menunduk untuk menatap Ginny. Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dan wangi tubuh orang di hadapannya.

Draco meraih dagu Ginny, mengangkatnya lembut, membuatnya bisa menatap mata Ginny lurus-lurus. Tangannya yang lain meraih pinggang Ginny, menariknya mendekat. Bibirnya menyapu bibir Ginny dengan lembut.

Kedua tangan Ginny mengelus perut Draco lalu naik ke dada, hingga akhirnya berakhir di lehernya. Ginny membalas ciuman Draco dengan sama lembutnya, sama intensnya. Ia bisa merasakan Draco tersenyum lalu menariknya lebih dekat lagi. Ginny juga menarik leher Draco lebih dekat dan kakinya berjinjit, tidak membiarkan ada jarak satu inci pun di antara mereka.

Kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin mendesak membuat keduanya terpaksa menghentikan sesi bercumbu mereka. Nafas Draco dan Ginny terasa panas dan memburu, wajah keduanya memerah, entah karena malu atau karena kekurangan oksigen. Rambut keduanya terlihat berantakan.

Tapi Draco dan Ginny tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali Draco?" tanya Ginny, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco dan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Draco. Draco merengkuh Ginny erat, dagunya menempel di puncak kepala Ginny.

"Lama sekali? Aku tidak jauh di belakangmu Ginny," ujar Draco, tangannya memainkan rambut Ginny.

Ginny merengut, "Buatku itu lama sekali," keluhnya.

Draco terkekeh, ia mendorong bahu Ginny lembut. Draco menyentuh pipi Ginny, mengusapnya, menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus itu Ginevra?" bisiknya sebelum mencium kening Ginny.

"Berdansalah denganku Draco," Ginny berbisik tepat di telinga Draco dengan nada menggoda.

Draco nyengir lalu mengangguk, "Tentu Tuan Putri,"

Draco memeluk pinggang Ginny, sementara Ginny mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco. Perlahan Draco membawa Ginny bergerak, memutar tubuhnya, berdansa tanpa lagu.

"Ini aneh," kata Ginny kemudian.

"Apa yang aneh?"

Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Ini. Berdansa tanpa lagu,"

Draco terkekeh, "Tutup matamu Ginny dan kau akan menemukan lagu," Draco sedikit membungkuk. Ginny bisa merasakan desah nafas Draco di leher dan telinganya, juga bisikan Draco, "Lagu kita,"

Ginny menahan nafas. Wangi tubuh Draco selalu membiusnya, apalagi jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat wangi tubuhnya tercium semakin jelas. Ginny memejamkan matanya, lebih karena ia menikmati wangi tubuh Draco daripada untuk menemukan lagu mereka.

Lalu Ginny mendengar melodi. Sebuah melodi yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Lagu mereka.

Draco tersenyum melihat ujung-ujung bibir Ginny tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan di wajahnya. Draco memutar tubuh Ginny, menariknya lebih dekat, menikmati saat-saat mereka bisa bersama.

"Draco," panggil Ginny setelah beberapa mereka berdansa.

"Hmm?" Draco menatap Ginny dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama?" tanyanya lirih.

Draco menghela nafas, ia merengkuh Ginny erat-erat, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan berbisik, "Kita berdua tau kenapa. Keluarga kita—"

"Aku tau Draco," potong Ginny, kepalanya bersandar di dada Draco. "Tapi kenapa kita harus memikirkan mereka? Ini bukan tentang mereka, ini tentang kita!"

"Aku tau Ginny, aku tau ini tentang kita dan bukan mereka. Tapi kau sendiri tau bagaimana keluargamu membenciku, jika mereka tau tentang ini aku yakin mereka akan berusaha menjauhkan kita dengan cara apa pun. Jadi..." Draco menghela nafas lagi, pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh Ginny.

"Kita kabur saja kalau begitu,"

Mata Draco melebar, "Apa? kabur? Meninggalkan keluargamu?"

"Dan keluargamu. Draco, kita bisa pergi setelah upacara kelulusan minggu depan. Hanya kita berdua, menghilang dari sini selamanya," nada suara Ginny menyiratkan harapan yang jelas, ia ingin menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Draco.

Draco mengelus rambut Ginny sementara pikirannya melayang. Ia mau menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Ginny, dia benar-benar mau. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Aku tidak bisa Ginny. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ibuku, hanya aku yang dia punya sekarang setelah—" Draco melepas pelukannya dan memalingkan muka.

Ginny menatap punggung Draco nanar, ia mendekatinya, memeluk Draco dari belakang. "Aku tau. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak berpikir, aku—"

"Aku tau," potong Draco, ia berbalik dan mengecup kening Ginny lama. "Kau mau menghabiskan sisa waktumu bersamaku dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu Ginevra,"

Ginny tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu Draco,"

Draco tersenyum, ia menunduk, menutup jarak di antara keduanya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Ginny, menariknya mendekat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berusaha membuat mereka menerimamu?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba, mendorong Draco menjauh.

Dahi Draco berkerut, "Mendatangi mereka dan meminta mereka melepaskanmu untukku?" Ginny mengangguk. Draco menghela nafas, tangannya mengusap rambutnya sendiri. "Mereka bahkan tidak memaafkanku ketika aku datang bersama Mum untuk meminta maaf, apa yang membuatmu berpikir mereka akan melepaskanmu, putri mereka satu-satunya, untukku?"

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Ginny. "Kenapa semua ini harus sesulit ini! Aku tidak mau memikirkan mereka Draco! Aku tidak mau jauh darimu, aku ingin bersamamu," mata Ginny berkaca-kaca, "Aku ingin bisa menemuimu kapan saja, dimana saja, tanpa takut mereka akan menemukanku dan membunuhmu,"

Draco menghela nafas, ia kembali menarik Ginny ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tau Ginny, aku tau. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk jauh darimu, melihatmu dengan orang lain itu menyakitkan. Tapi untuk saat ini saja, lupakan saja semuanya. Saat ini hanya ada kita, tidak ada yang lain, hanya kita. Hanya untuk saat ini, kita menjadi pasangan yang sesungguhnya. Hanya untuk saat ini kita bisa bersikap bahwa kita benar-benar bisa bersatu. Hanya untuk saat ini,"

"Tapi setelah semua ini berakhir—" Ginny menelan ludah, airmata mulai menuruni pipinya, "—setelah ini, aku akan kehilanganmu," bisik Ginny.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku ingin kau juga tau, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mengingat ini,"

"Mengingat apa?"

Draco tersenyum, "Ini. malam ini," Draco mengecup kening Ginny, "Bintang," Draco mengecup pipi kanan Ginny, "Bulan," Draco mengecup pipi kiri Ginny, "Hutan Terlarang," Draco mengecup hidung Ginny, membuatnya terkikik.

"Dan?" bisik Ginny.

"Dan hal yang paling menakjubkan,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau Ginny Weasley. Kau," bisik Draco. Ia mencium bibir Ginny.

"Kau tau kan begitu kita kembali ke sana, semua ini akan berakhir untuk selamanya?" bisik Ginny lagi.

"Aku tau,"

Kedua tangan mereka saling terkait. Dahi mereka saling menempel. Ginny dan Draco hanya terdiam, menikmati menit demi menit dimana mereka bisa benar-benar bersama, meresapi setiap momen yang mereka alami. Dan menyimpan semua yang terjadi malam itu dalam memori masing-masing.

.

"Merlin Ginny! Dari mana saja kau? Aku hampir saja meminta semua orang mencarimu," ujar Ron, lega ketika melihat adiknya kembali memasuki Aula Besar.

Ginny mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat ekspresi Ron lalu ia nyengir polos, "Memangnya berapa lama aku pergi?" tanyanya, mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja dekat tempatnya berdiri.

"Lebih dari satu jam Gin! Apa yang kau lakukan selama satu jam?" Ron bersidekap menunggu jawaban adiknya.

"Kau benar-benar mau tau?" tantang Ginny, "Karena aku bisa saja menjelaskan semuanya padamu,"

Ron mengeluh lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Okay, tidak perlu. Kau sudah membuatku kelaparan hanya dengan mencarimu dan kau akan membunuhku jika aku masih harus mendengar ceritamu,"

Ginny menggeleng-geleng.

"Ginny! Akhirnya!"

Ginny menoleh melihat Harry dan Hermione berjalan ke arahnya.

Harry membuka mulut, tapi Hermione lebih cepat, "Dari mana saja kau Ginevra Molly Weasley? Kau membuat kami takut," ucap Hermione, ia bersidekap dan memandang Ginny dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya Ginny, aku khawatir," tambah Harry.

Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Aku pergi keluar untuk mencari udara dan tertidur di dekat danau," ujarnya ringan.

"Apa? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan aku tidak tau Ginny?" Harry terlihat terganggu.

Ginny tertawa, "Tenanglah Harry. Aku baik-baik saja kan?"

Hermione mendengus, "Ya kau baik-baik saja. Kakiku jadi korban karena kau pergi dan aku terpaksa menjadi pasangan dansanya," Hermione menunjuk Harry, "Untuk membuka lantai dansa,"

"Well, kau tau aku tidak mahir berdansa," Harry nyengir.

Hermione mendengus lagi, "Kau tidak bisa berdansa, Harry. Sekarang, mana Ron?"

Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Kemana lagi? makan,"

"Oh. Yeah, benar. Aku akan menyusulnya, kalian bersenang-senanglah," Hermione melenggang pergi menyebrangi ruangan.

Harry tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Berdansa denganku?"

Ginny tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Harry, "Jangan injak kakiku Harry,"

Harry terkekeh, "Aku akan berusaha," ia membawa Ginny ke tengah lantai dansa.

Tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Terkadang Harry salah melangkah dan itu membuat Ginny tertawa. Ginny mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, matanya menatap sosok Draco berdiri di sisi lantai dansa, tersenyum padanya. Ginny balas tersenyum, kata-kata Draco kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_Malam ini...Bintang...Bulan...Hutan Terlarang...dan hal yang paling menakjubkan, kau._

* * *

><p><strong><em>thank you for reading :)<em>**


End file.
